In order to efficiently perform transmission and accumulation of still picture data or moving picture data, compression encoding technology is used. In the case of moving pictures, methods such as MPEG1 to 4 or H.261 to H.264 have been widely used. These encoding methods perform an encoding/decoding process after dividing a picture to be encoded into a plurality of blocks.